


臆病者 Pt.2

by HanazikiAkina



Category: SixTONES (Band), Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanazikiAkina/pseuds/HanazikiAkina
Summary: 谢谢隔壁juri视角的太太把33写没了我有正当理由鸽了（？大概还有一两章能完结，over
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Kyomoto Taiga
Kudos: 1





	臆病者 Pt.2

眼泪模糊了我的视线。

我只能看到太阳在化开橘红色的海，却一步也不想走。随手把他的背包挂在了枝丫上，背起kyomo早就发凉的身体，搭着他的肩往玫瑰色的天空拖去。

还有一点点了，还有一点点。

“等会儿在这边看完日出再去城里搜刮吧？”

“诶？为啥？”我好奇地望向他。

“想看会儿日出。”

他率直而可爱的神情就这样纂刻在了我的视网膜上。

但是他好像回不来了。

想到这儿，我看了看十步开外面朝大海的那棵树，停下脚步。复又抬头望望天，徒劳的想把红着的眼眶硬憋回去。

然后我看见了不远处的人影。

然而我也没有了任何想引发冲突的冲动，只是叹了口气，木然的拖着kyomo往那棵树那里走。陪着他一起坐下来，他连靠着树干滑下来的姿势都和活着的时候没有区别。

唯一的区别就是他正闭着眼睛，我敢打赌一定是睡着了。

一定是。

“我说这不是高地吗？好巧啊。”是刚才那个不远处的人影吧大概，我麻木地凝视着柔和的朝阳。

和挡住我视线的那两条腿。

我抬头看他。阳光被他遮得刚刚好，我甚至怀疑是不是这个人刻意计算好的。

两条腿的主人笑了，眼睛笑出两汪月牙。我认出了他，是我们电视台我在跟的某档quiz节目的常客，好像还是个理科硕士。叫阿部亮平。

之前还能公开收录的时候，只要有他录制的场次，申请表总要整理好久。拍摄结束后经常会莫名其妙的邀请下班的我一起去吃烤鸡肉串，虽然我从没有和谁透露过我的下班时间就是了。

“所以你在这里干什么呢…这是？”他疑惑的视线转向毫无血色的kyomo。

“他……”我低下头，剥着指甲里的泥垢。沉默持续了几秒，我把措辞改成了过去式。

“是我的朋友。”

“啊——是这样啊，真是不幸。节哀。”他边说，边慢慢低下头，对kyomo行了个礼。

“谢谢。”真是个好人啊，我心里想。

“那你呢？现在准备去哪儿吗？”他问道。

“不知道，我的食物储存见底了，不知道该不该下去。”

“想找的人也不在这儿，那我先下山了。要一起吗？”

想找的人？

“谁啊？”

“保密。”他笑了笑，抽出右手食指，按在嘴唇上。他现在的笑容和刚才的完全不一样。

一定是喜欢的人吧，真好。

“算了，还想再陪陪他。我暂时就不下去了。”我摇摇头，看到他又恢复到了刚才遇见时的微笑。

我确信那个人一定对他非常重要吧。

“没事，那我还是下山继续找人吧，祝武运昌隆。”

“你也是，一路小心。”

他走出了几步路，挥了挥手，然后越走越远。我起身朝他挥手，一路目送他离开了我的视线范围。

我复又坐下来，听着海浪拍打礁石的声音，看炫目的朝阳和炫目的kyomo。

“我说，真好看啊，日出。”

笑了笑，眼里带泪。

到了夜里，我决定还是去山下碰碰运气——毕竟我的食物和水已经所剩无几，陷阱也没有什么收获。

走之前我把kyomo背起，移到了相对背风的树丛背后，让他枕着落叶而眠。我拉上他的防风服拉链，盖住了奇怪的伤口，也好让他更暖和些。

他闭着眼平躺着，约摸着是睡着了。

临走前我胡乱地摸了把他本就被海风吹得乱糟糟的头发，金色的，像是夜晚的太阳。

“晚安，我马上回来。”

——————————————

下山总比上山易，我趁着夜色，两个小时不到就下了山。

我拍拍衣服裤子上的泥土，爬上相对来说比较高的一棵树，坐在枝干上暂且做个瞭望观察。

像是世纪初的灵异节目里会出现的，鬼屋般的一幢独栋废旧房屋。

这时我才想起来，面前的独居正是我之前在山顶上看见过的那个曾经炊烟袅袅的结盟小组。

他们就盘踞在此。

我不禁为自己的无谋捏一把冷汗。

完犊子，现在跑还来得及吗。

正当我收拾行装准备离开时，我听见一个嘈杂的关西腔正往我这里走来。我立刻蜷起身子架好了弓，脚步声不多但是杂，可能这人的后面还跟着一个人。

“这样真的好吗？”猜测是正确的，是个高个子小孩，声音有一点沙沙的。

后面我也没有听得真切，唯一记得住的就只有那个关西腔一直是气冲冲的，比那个小孩更小孩。

可能只是出去一会儿而已，不能大意。等他们二人走远，我绷紧的肩膀才敢放松，并在心里这样小声提醒自己。就在这时，屋子里的光线逐渐暗了下来——或许是篝火吧，打在墙壁上忽明忽暗的。有人走到了破碎的窗边，面朝外面裹着他的毯子合衣睡下了。

他平躺在地板上，望着外面漆黑的天空。

复又转头，看向这片漆黑的树林。

亦或是笔直的看向我。

我登时寒毛直竖，想逃逃不成想动又不敢动。我颤抖的手搭上那支箭，锋利的黑色箭头在穿过树叶的月光底下散发着可怖的光。

有一瞬间，有个想法闪过我的脑海。我对想到这个解决方案的自己感到了恐惧。

那宰了他不就行了？

不不不不不不。

我不想。

我也不能。

不仅是因为我无法确定除了这个男人以外，里面还有没有别的人在。

更是因为，我绝不能再对其他的人释出恶意。

这可是杀人啊。

他用右手撑起他的身子，眯起眼睛朝外面仔细观察着。

观察着。

我。

他皱了皱眉，回了回头准备起身，似乎发觉了我的存在，也或许只是觉得不对劲，又可能是单纯想出来透透气。

但是我没法赌他是二三那两种可能性。

我握紧了十字弓的握把，对着他的头扣动扳机。

是错觉吗？他好像冷笑了一下。

是对我吗？

还是对屋子里的伙伴？

不过这一切都不是很重要了。

那根箭破开还没破的半块窗户，从侧面扎穿了他的喉咙，把他稳稳地钉在了地板上。

我仿佛通过迎面而来的微风都能听见他的鲜血倒灌进肺，发出“咳咯咳咯”的响动。

他挣扎的的样子简直可以用吊诡来形容。

沾满自己鲜血的双手想去拔掉箭矢却又拔不出。左右两只脚交替着蹬地想逃出这里，不仅无法逃脱，还无意间撕裂开原本就存在的那支箭造成的伤口，让它变得更大。

血洇湿了他的衣服，和他本该裹着入眠的毯子。

渐渐地，他不动了。

他面朝里，一动不动地躺倒在地上。

我吓得魂飞魄散，疯了似的往胸脯里灌着空气。

似乎只有这样才能提醒我自己我还活着。

我滑下树干连滚带爬转到更隐蔽的树丛里。

几分钟过后，或许是几十分钟过后，有个高个子男人往落地窗这里走来。

我一边颤抖着，一边维持跪姿架好弓。

他俯下身子，看着死去的那个男人。

过了几秒钟，他似乎回过神来。

这个高个子男人哀嚎一声，如同伤兽的咆哮。

然后，他闪着红光的手表驱使他剖开了自己的躯体。鲜血顺着伤口汩汩而出滴在地板上，和刚才那男人的血混在一起，晕在他的衣服和裤子上，有种美得诡异的设计感。

虚假的银白色月光洗刷着一切的罪孽。

高个子男人也死了，他们面对面死去。

温情地让人觉得害怕。

我忍住想要呕吐的想法

飞也似地逃跑。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢隔壁juri视角的太太把33写没了  
> 我有正当理由鸽了（？  
> 大概还有一两章能完结，over


End file.
